


Risky’s New Maid

by Sub_Futa_Best_Futa



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bad end, Ballet boots, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Belt, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Gags, Generally dark and twisted, Humiliation, Labia piercings, Lactation, Linked piercings, Lots of magic used in creatively sadistic ways, Maid, Mostly sexually, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishments, Risky tortures Shantae, Risky wins, Rough Sex, Shantae suffering, Sounding, That wasn’t even planned it just happened, Watersports, clit piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sub_Futa_Best_Futa/pseuds/Sub_Futa_Best_Futa
Summary: Risky Boots takes a different approach in her second battle with Shantae, absorbing her stolen genie magic directly rather than entrust it to a third party. With the power to grant her own wishes, she realizes she only really wanted two things... a lavish palace to call her own, and that annoying genie crushed under her heel. Once she has those, she just needs to enjoy herself...





	Risky’s New Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This is god-awful and I am fully aware of that fact. If you like the filth in here, feel free to comment. If you don’t... I warned you, so you have only yourself to blame should you read it.

Risky had to admit, this had been objectively one of the dumbest things she’d ever done. Her body still carried residual dark magic from her time with the Pirate Master, Light Magic had never been implanted in a human before, the Genie Lamp was still a poorly understood artifact... there were lots of reasons why she shouldn’t have done what she did. And she was glad she’d thought to let those zombie idiots clear out before chugging the Lamp’s contents like some Spring Break slut with a beer, because there had to have been a better way to absorb it that she just hadn’t thought of.

But hey, it worked. She’d felt the magic surging through her veins immediately. Raw, primal power from the Genies themselves. It had burned a little at first, but eventually the Light and Dark inside her had settled into some kind of equilibrium, and then the fun began. One snap of her fingers, and both she and Shantae were whisked off to her half-built new hideout. Another, and the Tinkerbats’ unfinished work had become a massive marble palace, with solid gold cannons and rocket launchers and even a few giant laser turrets for good measure to ensure she would never be disturbed. A third, and that stupid brat was in her new uniform...

And what a uniform it was! Risky had really outdone herself. Shantae had been done up as the perfect little slave maid. Cute frilly headband, apron, stockings, and garter belt... check. Black corset that didn’t cover anything but exaggerated her hourglass figure even further... check. Thick leather armbinder with a padded sack at the end, to make her arms and hands useless... check. Leather straps around the knees and thighs to hobble her, check. Ballet boots to force her on tip-toe at all times, check. Veil over the lower half of her face as a mocking tribute to her old belly-dancer getup, check. Big thick panel gag with a big ring in her mouth to hold it painfully wide open, check. And then... there were the accessories!

Risky was proudest of how she’d accessorized her slave, especially since she’d had the brilliant idea to give both Shantae and herself fourteen inch cocks and giant balls. Hers was for fun, the brat’s was for suffering. So it had been locked in a metal cage, a tight ring at the base keeping it erect in its prison, a long sounding rod shoved down its urethra and padlocked in place in case the ring wasn’t quite tight enough to prevent any cum from escaping. That probably made the ribbon wrapped around Shantae’s balls in a tight harness, squeezing them at the base and separating them to make them really stand out, unnecessary overkill... but oh well. It did have the nice side effect of lifting them up and aside so that Shantae’s shiny gold clit ring and the skull charm hanging from it could be seen. If one looked closely they could even see the six gold rings in each of the brat’s pussy lips, all linked by a chain that held her cunt shut tight and was padlocked to the clit ring to weigh it down painfully. Meanwhile up top, Shantae had been made to lactate, which had also swelled up her modest breasts nicely... but a curse placed on the rings in her nipples kept the milk in them from escaping unless Risky herself did the milking. She didn’t plan to do that often. Those tan tits were also wrapped in rope at their bases, to make them swell even more, and then just for fun a chain had been strung between Shantae’s nipple rings and currently had sold gold letters spelling Risky’s name hanging from it. Oh, and she couldn’t forget the collar, either. A thick leather posture collar that restricted Shantae’s breathing (not that she needed to breathe at all; she’d been left with a tiny of magic to sustain her body without water, food, or air) and also had “Slut Maid” written on it in case anyone couldn’t already tell what Shantae was. And just to make sure no part of her pet was left out, Risky had shoved a thick inflatable butt plug in Shantae’s ass, pumped it up to maximum size, and then wished away its release valve so only her stolen magic could ever give the half-genie’s anus relief. 

Satisfied with her work, Risky attached a chain leash to Shantae’s collar and led her into the new Pirate Palace, keeping a brisk pace to force the hobbled slave to hop or risk being left behind. That couldn’t be pleasant for her tits or clit, but oh well. They’d been enchanted for invincibility, they’d be fine, as long as Shantae was supplied with enough Hearts to keep the spell up. And Risky had Hearts aplenty in her treasure room.

When they reached the master bedroom, Risky would smirk and force Shantae to kneel at the foot of her bed. “Well, brat? What do you think? Lovely, isn’t it?”

Shantae tried to protest, but soon Risky’s fat cock was shoved between her lips, and the pirate’s piss was steaming into her mouth. “Yes, I agree, it really is. Sadly, while I removed the need for you or I to defecate, I seem to have forgotten to do the same for urination... and I also forgot to install toilets. Oh well! Your mouth works fine, don’t you agree?”

The only thing keeping Shantae from cursing out her captor was the need to swallow to keep from choking, and she gulped down the foul drink Risky was giving her. “Oh, I’m so glad you do! I thought you were going to be stupid, but it seems you know your place. Yes, you’re going to be my toilet as well as my maid. It’s just more efficient this way. Isn’t that great?”

Shantae growled as Risky finally pulled her cock away, only to gag on a dildo being shoved into her throat. “Oh, shut up, bitch. That was a rhetorical question. I couldn’t give less of a shit about what a stupid brat like you thinks. No, you’re here to do two things. Please me and clean.”

She tapped the feather duster on the other end of Shantae’s mouth-filling dildo, then snapped one more time to coat several low tables in the room with dust. “Go on, pet. Crawl to them and dust.”

Shantae whimpered, but she could hardly disobey in her current state. Unable to rise in her heavy bondage, she had no choice but to awkwardly shuffle on her knees as much as her hobbled legs would let her, enduring spanks and the occasional magical ass-whipping from Risky all the while. Then came the dusting... Risky laughed uproariously as Shantae, with her neck immobilized, was forced to lean over the table and shake her whole upper body to use the duster. “Oh, that’s good! That’s very good! You’ll be doing a lot more of that... but now I want to watch you suffer, so let’s change things up.”

One more snap took them into a basement dungeon, where Risky hauled Shantae to her feet. “Hm... it feels like I’m forgetting something... oh, yeah!”

Risky threw Shantae’s leash over a ceiling hook to keep her immobile in the center of the room, then stepped back and delivered a heavy kick to her balls. Shantae’s eyes went wide, and she screamed in pain... but she also felt her cock throb and her pussy moisten.

“I’m not big on dry sex, so I rewired your body a little. When you feel pain, you get aroused! If I hurt you enough, you’d even cum... but alas. I cursed your cunt so it doesn’t get release unless you’re shooting semen out of your cock, and your cock is locked up so tight, it’ll never do that without my permission. But worry not! I won’t let you suffer blue balls until something pops. Instead, as your cum builds up beyond what your body can naturally hold, the extra will go into your balls! They’ll just swell up bigger and bigger, with miles and miles of tubes just to store all the semen trapped in there... and it’ll get thicker and denser, too. If I ever do let you cum... well, you’ll see. Or not. Oh, and before I really get started... I hope you enjoy the taste of my cunt! I wore these panties for about a month straight, and masturbated in ‘em a few times a day. I can’t imagine the flavor, but I’m not the one who has to!”

Shantae wasn’t sure what was going on, or why Risky had warped the filthiest, sweatiest panties she’d ever seen into her own hand... until those panties were shoved into Shantae’s mouth, along with a few other pairs that Risky had clearly been doing the same thing in. Once her slave’s cheeks were bulging, Risky shoved a plug into her gag so nothing could get spit out, enjoying the tears streaming down Shantae’s face from just how bad it all tasted.

“Good girl! Suffer for me!” Risky slammed her foot into Shantae’s nuts again and again, while a magical flogger was summoned into her hand and used to lash the brat’s tied tits. Soon her juices were leaking out around her sealed labia and her balls were the size of grapefruits, but Risky didn’t relent, spinning her around to whip her ass while electricity coursed through her nipple and cunt chains. Only when the half-genie’s balls hung below her knees despite the way they were tied would Risky finally relent.

“Mmm... better stop now. If your balls get any bigger I can’t put you to bed the way I plan to. So, time to fuck!”

The Pirate Queen gleefully used her magic to free Shantae’s cunt from its chain, smaller chains attaching to her individual labia rings and then to her stockings to pull her open. Risky’s cock was quick to slam into her rival’s now blooming flower, and she would make it grow bigger as she fucked her, cackling as she forced her way into Shantae’s room and bulged her stomach obscenely. Shantae wasn’t sure why she wasn’t dead from it... but then she began to sob, realizing Risky had enough magic to mold her body as she saw fit, and had made her like this so she would have to suffer longer. 

Risky had had big plans involving a full night of pounding, but damn it, Shantae’s tears were too arousing. Pulling hard on the ponytail that had once been the bane of her existence, Risky came into Shantae’s womb, pumping in so much pirate jizz that the poor ‘hero’ looked six months pregnant. It was a nice look, so Risky would use magic to keep any of it from leaking out, making Shantae’s cervix slam shut behind her cock. Her slave wailed piteously as her labia was restored to its original, sealed state... but Risky couldn’t even hear it with her mouth so stuffed. 

“Now it’s bedtime, my sweet little maid~” Risky’s sing-song voice grated on Shantae’s pointy ears, but at least bedtime meant the pirate’s dirty laundry was finally warped away somewhere else. At least Shantae had thought it was a relief, until they were teleported to the palace’s “servants’ quarters”. 

Risky hummed contentedly as she set things up. Shantae would have a thick dildo shoved through her gag, then inflated in her mouth until not only her cheeks but also her throat bulged obscenely. To make matters worse, it had a knotted, beastly shape that the bulge clearly outlined. Next, the plug in her ass was removed... in favor of a ginger root of the same size and shape, which was infinitely more painful. Next came some kind of itching powder warped inside her ballet boots, to make Shantae squirm and ‘dance’... and finally, she was leashed to something above her so she had to remain standing. The one small mercy she got was that Risky at least drank all the milk from her tits before bed... at least, she thought it was a mercy. Then Risky came back into the room with a full bucket of fresh piss and dumped it on the half-genie.

“I hope you sleep well, slave! We have a full day tomorrow!” Shantae whimpered and sobbed as Risky’s departing footsteps echoed behind her, knowing this was only the beginning of her suffering...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Hopefully this stays a one-shot. I swear, if this keeps up I’ll have to make a second account... I didn’t mean to be the piss fucker I swear.


End file.
